Expect the Unexpected07
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected06. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- Hmm. So I see you skipped the previous chapter, because it had too much talking. That's what all readers do. Here's what you missed by skipping. Marcus has an Alpha gene, Briyana has a gamma gene, Jack has a Delta gene, I have a beta gene, our hair turns white whenever we grow our wings, and we have to fight the world's horrors to save Hestia, because she's been captured, and Pandora's pithos is at risk of being opened, and freeing hope. Is that really too much? Knowing you, you're going to go back and read the chapter, to make sense out of this. ---- So, we followed Briyana downstairs, where Dawn was sitting at a table, reading. "Hey, ladies, gent, and Marcus." She said, causing Marcus to sulk. "How's it going?" "We're pretty good." Jack replied. "But there's a lot we need to explain." One by one, we told Dawn what we learned. She nodded, but seemed to be adding it up. "If you have to fight the world's horrors, but you can't see them without your wings, how will you know they're there?" We didn't exactly answer that, because suddenly, it felt like my mind was on fire. Again. I screamed out in pain, and collapsed on the floor. Jack, Briyana, and Marcus did the exact same thing. It was the same headache that I got when this whole thing started. How was that possible? Dawn's eyes widen, and she looked terrified. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. Guys, what's wrong?" None of us were able to answer her. Except for Briyana, who screamed out in pain. I didn't respond to Dawn, because once more, darkness concealed my consciousness. ---- I blink. I don't recognize my surroundings, the whole area is dark, except for a light coming from in front of me. '' ''I inhale, trying to stop myself from panicing. I am only dreaming, but I am still unsure. I decide to explore my surroundings, being as stupid as I already am. '' ''I follow the light, and find myself at the entrance of a mansion. There are two pairs of stairs, symmetrical to each other, and a glimmering chandelier hanging above a table which held a vase of roses. I remember from before, this is the same mansion that Grant and Cathleen live in! I wonder if they are awake, it's very late out. '' ''At the top of the staircase, I see Cathleen in a sleeveless black nightgown. Now that she is no wearing a towel on her head, I realize she is a blonde, just like myself. There are dark circles under her eyes, as if she was woken up in the middle of the night, which she most likely was. '' ''And she's not so pleased to see me again. "Back so soon?" "How did you know I was here?" I ask, folding my arms. "And where's....." '' ''"He's not at home, sweetie." Cathleen walks down the stairs. "You placed him into quite a frenzy when we saw your mark. And the security system alerts me if I get any...'trespassers'." "Yeah, well. I didn't ask to come here. I just did." "How lovely. First you disturb my bath, then my beauty sleep, and act innocent." She sizes me, and checks to see the mark on the back of my neck. She snickers when she sees it. '' ''It comes back to me that her last name is Morgan, like Jack's. "Is there any chance you're related to Jack Morgan?" I question her. Cathleen stops abruptly when she hears Jack's name. She grabs me by the shoulders, and slams me against the wall. "How in the name of Hades himself do you, of all people, know my nephew?" "He...he's one of my best friends." I say, not looking her in the eye. "I've known him since fourth grade-" "Well you should know, if you're one of his 'best friends', that Jack is dead!" Cathleen shouted in my ear. "He and his father. I always told Stanley: 'Do not marry a goddess, it will only jeporadize your life even more!' But he didn't listen. He had a son, a demigod son. And do you know what happened to that son?! He perished. He was only eleven. Guess what, sweetheart?! It's been six whole. freaking. years!" '' ''"No!" I protest. "Jack just ran away! He and I reunited! We hang out all the time! He's like one of those super annoying younger brothers to me!" Cathleen's glare was dark. "I don't believe you." "Um, okay." I try to convince her. Not because I care about her, because I want her pride to be crushed. "What if, I told you, he's like me! He...has this!" I show her my beta mark again. "Only...it's delta! Jack is delta!" Her face turned from red, to orange, to white, like an oven. Finally, she whispered, her voice as cold as ice: "Get out of my house. Now!" ---- I snapped awake. Once more, I was on a bed, but it's not Dawn's super-soft bed that Briyana got the privledge to lay on. It's cold, and dreary. Like a hospital bed. Oh, gods. A hospital bed. Did Dawn call the ambulance? I scanned the area. My vision was out of focus, but I saw one person in particular, who was staring right back at me. Jack. "Jack?" My heart beat began to race, and not because I liked him. Ew. He sat up, then flopped back down so we could have a face-to-face talk. "Hey, Cass." "Don't call me that, Rainbow Boy." I said, instantly getting off topic and back on. "Listen. I have news. It regards your...family." Jack didn't seem too happy to hear the word "family". "Cassidy, I saw my father get killed with my own eyes, you know that. My mom will barely talk to me, it's so obvious she likes her daughters better than her sons." "Not your parents, stupid. Your aunt and your uncle." I explained to him the dreams I had. The dream where I met Grant and Cathleen, the dream where Cathleen and I had a talk, and I realized she thought Jack was dead, and when I tried to convince her otherwise, she kicked me out. Jack clearly didn't have an easy time comprehending what I told him. "They...think I'm...dead?" "For nearly six years. Cathleen said so." I say, a bad feeling in my chest. "My gods..." Jack pulled a hand through his hair, terrified. "You swear you're not lying?" I nodded. "On the River Styx." "Then I believe you." He said sincerely. ---- Our not so pleasant conversation was interrupted, as the door swung open. Only then, was my head beginning to get back into focus. Jack and I weren't in a hospital. Nope. Just a plain old bedroom. The walls were as white as snow, and so were the curtains, the lamp, the beadspread, and the table. The only thing that wasn't white was a wooden chair, which had a white pillow. The person who'd entered this room of entirely white, was Marcus. He was well, and he wasn't alone. Professor Saintvil was right behind him. "Guys, hey." Marcus sounded more like he was about to pick us up for the movies. "How you feeling?" Jack's expression sharpened at the sight of the Professor. "Marcus, where are we? And another question, what is he doing here?" "Well, I am disappointed in you kids." Professor Saintvil's voice was blunt. "First of all, you do not jump off a plane, hoping to escape!" I sat up, ready to get out of the bed. "Uh, I'm sorry, it's your fault. You threw a bunch of crap in our face, and expected us to do the math! We didn't know just how bad it really was, thanks to you. We thought were being kidnapped by a looney that looks like David Tennant. We were merely trying to defend ourselves." "Plus." Jack was on my side. "When we escaped, Briyana earned her Wings. Yeah, that's right. She did it, without any help whatsoever. So don't underestimate us, because we're stronger than we look." "Uh, actually-" Marcus began to speak, but he was cut short by Saintvil. "Yes, I admit my teaching skills aren't the sharpest." He stated. "But I was rushed, we had to get you here. Unfortunatley, thanks to your foolish escape, I've already lost one of you!" I looked over at Jack, in alarm and disbelief, and then, at the same time as Jack, I screamed. "Wait, what?!" The Professor had a painted look that I couldn't read. "I'm sorry, kids. But your friend Briyana is gone." Category:ETU Parts Category:GG Parts Category:Stories